


【3H】一次打架

by THE_GREAT_SONGIE



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_GREAT_SONGIE/pseuds/THE_GREAT_SONGIE
Summary: 303和Herobrine经常打架，我只是把这一次写下来了。
Relationships: Entity303/Herobrine（Minecraft）
Kudos: 3





	【3H】一次打架

**Author's Note:**

> 很明显的双箭头关系。  
> ooc抱歉。

Herobrine反应慢了半拍。

刚结束一场大战，传送权限被那几个不知好歹的创世神堵了个七七八八。忠心于他的钻石镐也因乌黑发肿的右手发挥不出作用。

脸上溅到药水的地方此刻火辣辣地烧起来，负面效果拽着他迈不开步子。于是等他意识到问题时，那柄飞刀已距他不足两格。

走投无路下他以一种相当狼狈的姿势蜷伏在地。刀锋被堪堪错开，刀刃擦着耳朵尖儿噗地没入泥巴路。

无暇思考，Herobrine就地前滚夹起飞刀，附上引雷甩回偷袭方向——这样做不是没有代价，才要逐渐凝固的烧伤被地面沙砾狠狠一蹭，又开始流脓。

但好歹达成了目的。极亮一道光柱劈下来，片刻，飘浮的灰烬中现出一人形。Entity 303反手拖着镰刀，肩头的火还未熄灭，一双血红色眼睛肆无忌惮打量着伤者。

额上流血，眼底紫青，被神力灼伤的脖颈和硬生掰折的右手腕，森白色的骨顶翻粉红色的肉，看不出本色的短袖上衣掩着触目惊心的疤。

换作任何人Entity 303都会象征性可怜他一下的，可这是Herobrine。野兽磨掉了指甲依然是野兽，何况这还是一只爪子流血后更加狂暴的老虎。

一只负伤，而且落单的老虎。

半句话都多余，303抡起镰刀直奔着他咽喉便去。Herobrine侧身闪躲，左手抄起十字镐横卡住镰刀头。这一下便溅出火星，落到怒吼中裂纹的刀身上，钢铁和钻石撕咬在一块，震荡沿着武器柄又顺着胳膊爬了半身。

这么近的距离，更方便Entity 303观察到Herobrine凌乱的黑发和淤血的鼻梁。迎面的血腥味瞬间盖过草木灰味，一招未结，303基本确认对手的状态有多差了。Herobrine战术上极少把防御作为中心，这人表面上抿着嘴唇像是那种求稳类型，实际却偏爱高风险的激进攻击。他第一次面对303时优先防御，就算这样，左手的力量也不比右手，若不是他背靠着树干，这一下可能他都接不住。

“这不是你该走神的时候。”

303眉头一皱，眨眼间Herobrine借力歪开镰刀头将他往这边拽，紧接点地飞身抬腿照他骨盆侧沿就要一脚。这脚踹到韧带上可要出大事，但就Herobrine现在的情况，旋身后撤小半步，躲掉实在过于轻松。不如先放任他进攻再等他自己露出破绽，省点力气总归是好的。

算盘打到一半Entity 303突然觉得不对，Herobrine没有预想中的扑空，反倒自己手中镰刀诡异震颤了一下。

急松手，快不过电流的速度，眼前蓝紫色的闪电炸开，耳旁一声巨响，303被弹开好有十格远，踉跄几步，电弧光噼里啪啦掉了一地。

没等尘土落下视线恢复，Herobrine踩着爆炸波就冲过来了，掀起的衣摆下涌着新鲜的血，抬手跟着又灌下一团球状闪电。303被迫举起胳膊实实在在接下来。

说什么来着，永远别相信Herobrine表面看起来的样子，伤疤只是他的超进化形态。

不过这两下也够使用者本人受的。眼睛深处的耀眼白光随着他的力量一并流逝，太阳穴绷出青黑色的网状血管，双手开始抑制不住颤抖，破碎的腹部叫人担心下一秒他会因动作幅度太过剧烈而把自己的肠子漏出来。失血量大得惊人，呼吸也沉重得恐怖，唯一不变的是脸上那副要吃人的表情。

“哈，哈，干得漂亮。”Entity 303擦了擦嘴角，站起来拍了两下巴掌，不知道只是在嘲讽还是为掩饰心虚。

“真有你的，Herobrine，老老实实被我打败就那么难吗？”

“你做梦。”

两人赤手空拳保持距离沉默对峙了一会儿。直到天色渐深，太阳畏缩回地平线，直到头顶天空卷起乌云，风声愈发刺耳。

先是电，然后是火。负伤的缘故，303体力上比Herobrine有绝对优势，近身攻击尚有还手之力，远程消耗上Herobrine完全处于被动。

轰鸣的雷落进沸腾的岩浆，连天的火风暴裹卷不绝的闪电。火舌和电弧切割间，林中小路被炸成了陨石天坑。如此到后半夜，声势才有了衰减意味，呛人的浓烟中，Entity 303掐着Herobrine的脖子把他摁在一棵幸存的枯树上。

“一定要这样吗？”Entity 303声音沙哑，说话间喉咙眼里渗着丝丝腥甜，“认清现实吧，这不再是你的地盘。”

“……你说得对，那这也不是钻石镐。”

一道惊雷打穿死树，骚乱中Herobrine挣脱控制踢起不知道掉在那儿多久的十字镐，按倒303把开了刃的镐子尖儿拦着他的脖子狠狠扎进地里，顺带还利索裁下一截头发。

Entity 303被猛磕得一阵眩晕，尽管这样他还是笑出了声，两只手摆出投降。“我输了。”

Herobrine咬着牙，左手死死压着钻石镐，“你确定？”

“心服口服。”

下界之王瞬间丢开钻石镐，下腰伏身率先发起一个吻，另一方迅速接受了。

一个漫长的、激烈的、毫无保留的吻，就像另一场战役。

鉴于Herobrine身上没什么完好部位，303只能尽量轻地扯扯他的衣角，“今天就算了，不许你以后再受这样的伤。”

这话听来颇有几分被看不起的意味，Herobrine张张嘴又反驳不出什么。

一吻结束，303转又亲了亲Herobrine的眼睛，舔舔颧骨上的小伤口，黏糊糊请求道：“别回去了，先到我那儿养好伤吧。”

“……嗯。”Herobrine皱着眉。

如此安静的气氛，让Herobrine一时忘了该说什么。

于是他确认一遍：“我赢了。”

“绝对的。”

————————————

散了散了吧，人家打架培养感情呢。


End file.
